Everlasting love
by lovedbyU
Summary: This is the ending of Stef and Tyler's love story.


**Everlasting Love**

"_I love you with all my heart and I will love you with an everlasting love, Thank you for loving me…"_

Stephanie and I (Tyler) just graduated 2 months ago and were both back here in Phoenix. It was a hard time without her, a lot of girls seem to show interest in me but none of them caught my attention like Stef did. Every time I would see couples walking around the campus I would sometimes imagine how wonderful it was if I was with my girlfriend, caressing her in my arms and holding her tight. And now, all is well.

The day I came back to Phoenix, I went straight to their house and I asked permission from her parents to go to her room to make a special surprise, then I spread flowers on her bed and left a letter and the songs I composed for her, then I left.

Next day I came back at dawn and I prepared a breakfast for her in their table and a note saying, 'Stef, Please come back to me, I missed you so much and I still love you with all my heart'.

It was only after a week after I gave her that note that she called me back, she said it was because she had to think it over if it still be best that we be back together.

"_Stef, I have no doubt that being back together would be the best thing to do, because I still love you, and I always will with an everlasting love"_

She fell silent for a long time before she replied _"… but I don't love you, not anymore..." _

I noticed she was blushing and I doubted that she was telling the truth, or was there something wrong?

"_It's fine. I will wait for you, till you're ready. When your love for me is back don't hesitate to tell me, I will wait for you forever"_ my heart was crying inside, I didn't expect her to say something like that , so I turned my back, fighting away my tears, I was telling myself 'You're not gay, so don't cry, its not right for a man to cry'.

Apparently, I was wrong, guys are human too and we also have feelings. When she touched my shoulder and turned me in front of her, I wasn't able to help it. My tears fell. I was just thinking of how I could wake up in the morning knowing that the person I love doesn't love me anymore.

Then she spoke, she held my face in front of hers, hers eyes glowing like the sun, it really looked like she was so happy at that moment, then she spoke with her sweet loving voice that I always yearned to hear every time I called her on the phone.

"_I don't love you anymore",_ her hold tightening on my face as she spoke_ "..because.. I don't just love you, I love you with my entire life, and I saw how you looked like when you thought that I don't. I felt how much you love me and that's how much I love you too…Thank you_" then she hugged me so tight.

I was shocked and relieved and extremely happy that she still felt the same after years of being apart.

"_I promise I won't do anything to hurt you and if I do, I promise that I couldn't forgive myself and I would have to die before I let that happen"._

After that day I couldn't stop thinking of her, my love for her grows each and everyday, and now it's been exactly 1 month 1 week since we were back together. I really love her and I don't know what I would if I let her get hurt.

A few years later we got engaged and 2 years later, we got married.

I was so happy to see my beautiful girlfriend become my beloved wife. It was like I saw an angel walking down the church aisle wearing a white beautiful dress but still her beauty was gleaming and the only thing you would notice in the room is her beauty. Years later we were blessed with 2 kids, twins actually; Kevin and Kelly, 2 wonderful, naughty, sweet, loving children. Both got their mothers beautiful eyes, but Stef says they got their snobby attitude from me. But I disagree; I was only a snob to her because I didn't want her to notice I was crushing on her since the 1st semester of classes.

Everything was well till…

Stef and Tyler just came from Tyler's cousin's daughter's party and they were on their way home until he noticed that the breaks weren't working and he noticed a light coming towards them.

"_Stef, remember the day when I told you, I would have to die first before I let you get hurt? I'll keep that promise no matter what. I love you so much Stef, you're the only one I will love for the rest of my life"_ he looked and smiled at Stef and touched her face as if though he was saying goodbye.

"_I know you will. You never broke any of your promises and I know you never will"_ she was wondering why Tyler remembered that scene.

"_Stef, do you trust me?"_

"_Yes, of course"_

"_If you do, move to the back and stay down"_

She did as he told her but she was nervous and she realized what was gonna happen. Tears filled her eyes and she murmured _"I love you forever and ever"_

"_Thank y…..". _

The car hit the truck that was approaching and Tyler was found dead, though Stef had bruises all over her body, she lived. And everyday she would remember how her beloved husband saved her life because of love.

"_I love you with all my heart and I will love you with an everlasting love, Thank you for loving me…"_

She had raised their kids well including Tyler jr. who was named after his father.

Stef didn't know that she was pregnant when Tyler died. She loved her 3 kids so much and she never re-married after Tyler died but she remained happy, for she knew that he was watching them and she knows that he still loves her because that's what he promised.


End file.
